When Love Gets Complicated
by OneDirectionfan4life98
Summary: A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC!  Rachel has always crushed on the guy of her dreams; Harry Styles, but of course he doesnt notice her. Until one day, they both have an adventure they will never forget. Then a new hottie steps in; Zayn Malik  *ALL BOYS ARE FEATURE
1. Chapter 1  The Dream

**When love get's Complicated**

It was a magnificant white hall, with a long narrow entrance to be waiting for me to enter prom; the greatest day of my life. As I entered in with my long ocean blue ballgown, there he stood as if he were just waiting for me. With his beautiful green eyes, and curly locks that made him stand out from the crowd of people just watching me enter. He comes forward and holds out his hand. " Rachel Morgan, you are the most beautiful girl i hve ever seen..." He then leans, his eyes starting to close, his lips heading towards mine, our noses touch, and...-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Yep, of course. It was only one of those dreams again. She was pretty used to it by now, dreaming about the gorgeuse Harry Styles that goes to her school, whom shes been crushing on since 8th grade. But how would a beautifullly perfect guy ever notice an average teenage girl like me? Rachel woke up with such a gloomy start to the morning that she completely forgot! It was her 17th birthday today!

Yeah it was my birthday, big whoop. The only two presents that would actually make my day, are 1. for Harry to ask me out, or 2. to get that new car i've been dying for even though i've got my license and everything,, just parents didn't think i was ready yet..typical. Afer i brushed my teethand picked out my cute new outfit for school, I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast when i heard a loud, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH! " Of course it was my adorable family. "Quick Rach, blow out the candles before the cake gets all waxy!" said my little sister Ali. " Hahaha! Aww thanks guys, but really? Cake for breakfast?" " yeehuhh! Thats just how much of cool parents we are." my dad said with a wink. " Oh gosh! I better get going! Louis probably waiting for me at the bustop! See you guys later, im off!" " Wait! Don't you wanna see your gift yet?" Yelled my dad "Dad, i think it can wait im kinda late-No just come you'll love it i promise!" My mom interupted and dragged me away. My parents are realy cute and lovable, but not the best at buying gifts and i don't think risking getting yelled at by the strictest teacher in the school for being late to see a gift was the best idea. But then i saw it. Right infront of my eyes. There it stood. MY BRAND NEW CARR! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thankyou thank you thank you sooo muchhh! I love you guys!" " Enjoy your ride, and remember to show it to Louis!" Called my mom. " Oh i will thanks again! Bye guys!" I said as i got into my new car and drove off to go meet up with Louis.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Up With Louis

Chapter 2  
>Louis had been waiting for a half an hour and was ready to give Rachel a longg lecture about being late..again! Bet this time it was sleeping in. Then he heard a loud honk from a car coming, and then saw Rachel bringing in her new car! " hey hey Lou! Check it out! My new ride!" " No way! Is it yours!" "Yess it is, my birthday gift! Now come on in, don' wanna be late now do you?" Without hesitating Louis got in the car and they both drove off to school. <p>

Rachel parked the car and her and Louis walked off to their first class. "So what do you have first? I've got music with Mr.T" said Louis. " Lucky, i've got geography with ! She's gonna kill me for being late again!" " Well hey, isn't Harry in Geo first period" " haha yes, but not like he's gonna end up noticing me today like he never does." Rachel had been best friends with Louis since they were in grade 5, meaning they told eachother everything. From the biggest rumors, to zits on eachothers faces, to their crushes. " Kay well i'll catch up with you later gotta hurry now!" Rachel said to Louis and ran to her next class! She was gonna be in so much trouble! Last week she slept in and promised it would never happen again, now Mrs. Susan was going to kill her! Without paying much attention to where she was going, Rachel kept running and ran right smack into a boy! " Oh, gosh I'm so sorry i wasn't paying attention, I-" It was him. Harry. His beautful green eyes staring right into hers. She could not tame her excitement at the moment. "It's alright, guess it's kinda my fault too." He helped Rachel pick up her books and helped her up. " Say, i didn't know you were such a badass, Morgan? Thought you were a perfect student..." He winked at me and walked off to class. My insides had just completely melted. First, Harry Styles had talked to her, Second He knew her name.. well her last name, and third, he winked at her! AHH! Guess this was turning out to be a pretty good birthday after all!


	3. Chapter 3  The Volleyball Team

Chapter 3  
>" So he was this close to my face and then called me Badass! I know right!" Rachel was explaing to her friends Ashley, Natalie, and Niall as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza she had been treated to for her birthday by her friends, Niall eating most of it but..still. They had all been pretty good friends for a while and were very tight. "Wow, Rach, you've gotta let go of this obsession of yours, you know its not healthy right?" said Ashley. " Yeah, i mean its not like he's a celebrity!" Said Niall. Rachel just laughed. They would never understand. The moment she fell head over heels for Harry she would treasue in her mind her entire life. Literally, i pretty much fell when i first met him. It was second grade I was playing hopscotch with Nat and Ash. When these group of guys came and started borthering us. I was always one of those girls at the time who got made fun of for her looks, which i soon learned how to take care of. Anyways, the bullies kept bothering us to such an extreme that they almost started to get violent! They called us nasty names and when I tried to get away and slide down one of the poles at the playground, being the horrible bullies they were one of them came up behind me and pushed me off the step causing me to loose hold of the pole and almost fall to the ground. Just as i thought i was about to land, It felt as if someone had caught me. It was the gorgeuse green eyes and curly hair again looking at me straight in the eyes. "Are you okay!, Don't worry I've got you" Harry said as he put me down from his arms. " Yes I'm fine, it's them again. They wont stop bothering me!" "It's okay, just try to ignore them, they'll stop eventually." Said Harry, but something about his tone of voice told me that this bullying was about to be over very soon. The next day at school, Niall came and told me that Harry had apparently gotten expelled from school because of a big fight he had with the same bullies that were bothering me before. According to Niall Harry went up to them and told them to leave me alone and when they wouldn't listen, he started having a fist fight with them. Harry Styles sticking up for me, a loser girl in the second grade who barley even talked to him before got expelled from school because of her. After a couple days i came to find out that Harry had switched schools and never came back. It broke my heart, i didnt even get to say thanks. But it was like destiny wanted us to meet again or something because just as 9th grade began, I saw him at our school, walking down the hallways being the gorgeuse self he was. I never had the guts to go to him and say thanks because of..well... it was just so long ago and saying thanks now would just make it totally weird, and he acted like he didn't even recognize me... probably beause he didn't.. so i decided not talking to him about it... or bout anything. Just would live my life secretly crushing over him forever. And here i am, Doing just that.<p>

As i was heading off to my next class there was an announcement on the P.. "Could Rachel Morgan please come to the prinicpals office, Rachel Morgan." Oh great.  
>"Hello Rachel, I just wanted to talk to you about one of your classes." " Mrs. Perrie, I promise i've been doing good in all my classes! I've got an average of 85% in every class! I dont see whats wrong-" " Rachel, you need to calm down. Yes you are an excellent student, except for in one class. P.E." Oh, now i see where this was going. "Rachel due to your lack of particapation in gym and very low scores for track purposes I'm afraid, that to be able to pass P.E. this year your going to have to earn atleast a 70%, while your average being 50% at the moment. There is only one way to get you to pass and that is to make you join one of the school sports teams, and the only one avaliable for this season at this time is... Volleyball" " No way. NONONONONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE! you know how bad I am at volleyball! Not only do just not wanna play it, but I really suck! And Volleyball teams are the most competetive! They will murder me if i make them lose, please don't do this to me! I have a reputation you know!" " Dear, I'm very sorry but theres nothing I can do, unless a A+ student like you wants to do 11th grade all over again just for P.E. that's fine with me.." "No, i'll-I'll do it. Thanks ." " Good. I've already signed you up, and due to your late attentdance from this morning you missed the anouncments, which means you probably have missed the last practice before the game tonight." "NOOO! WHAT! You can't do that to me! You cant just make me a join a team i absolutly suck at and not even get a chance to have practice-Rachel, your time is up. You've got to go to your next class now." "okay, thanks a lot for everything Mrs.P! Thanks.. A LOT!" Great, way to kill the best birthday ever. <p>


	4. Chapter 4  Louis and Niall find out

Chapter 4  
>" No this can't be happening! They can't do this to you! You know this will be the most embarassing thing that happens to you, and you will be scared for life for making our winner school that wins every volleyball game lose!" "Yeah thanks Lou, your always the one i should go to for help." "Sorry, just can't believe this is happening!" "That makes two of us!" " Oh yeah and just so you know to make thins better.. Harry's on the team too." said Nat. "No. No way! Make things better? What's wrong with you! This just makes everything 10 times worse! I'm gonna embarass myself infront of the entire school along with Harry Styles watching me make them lose! My life is over!" "Well not yet atleast.. you still got some time. Get to P.E. before the kill you for being late as well!" said Niall.<br>As I got changed in my gym uniform and headed into the gym, not many people looked to happy of me being there. Trust me, they werent the only ones. The bleachers started getting packed with a ton of students and adults! This was supposed to be a really big game! Oh my godd! Then came walking by Harry. In his hot uniform. Wow he was gorgeuse... and he was walking right towards me! Oh no! Was he coming to yell at me and give me advice on how to TRY not to make them loose? Oh no! no nono! "Hey Morgan." " H-h-heey H-harry." Oddly, he wasnt mad about anything he was smiling. "So ready for the big game? I hear your pretty nervous. Yeah things spread fast in this school." " Oh so you know about my whole story of why I'm here and how much i really suck." "haha,, yess, but you don't need to worry. Your just gonna be on the bench incase one of the players gets injured, thats when you come in. Other than that, you get to have fun and watch us win!" "Are you serious! Thank god I'm so relieved! You have no idea how happy i am right now !" He giggled" C,mon you can't be that bad!" "Oh rreally, have you seen me serve? If there were rules that allowed the ball to go in a whole different direction, smack off the wall, then roll under the net to the other side, yeah you can call me a good player then." " Hahahaha! Well how bout i give you some tips sometime and show you some moves?""Yeah, that would be great!" "cool." He gave that sexy wink again and walked off. OHMYGOSH! I just had a full on conversation with Harry Styles without being a complete dork! Or.. not sure bout the dork part but still! And it was almost as if he was... flirting with me! :O This was gonna be one fun game, aslong as none of the players got injured i was all good. Not many people get injured that bad in volleyball games anyways i dont think, so i'm safe right? WRONG! A super high over hand volleyball serve came by speedy fast to our side and just as one of the girls were about to get it, another guy dived down to get it at the same time, smacked into eachother.. and just wasn't a pretty sight to see. The coach blew his whistle, "Alright Morgan! Guess your up!"  
>Please, just kill me now.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5  The Game Starts

Chapter 5

No way in the world was this happeneing. I was a bout to play...volleyball. All those days of skipping P.E. for nothing. I got up and eventually joined the team and replaced the players position. The other team looked big and scary. So, the game went on and i tried my best, most of the times it was Harry who got the ball in time when i missed it and didn't even look mad about me being there. But it was time. It was my serve. The one thing i was horrible at, and everyone knew it. " It's ok, just remember to focus on where your aiming at, try overhanding the serve and pretend like, like it;s someone you really hate, who have bothered you your whole life and you couldn't do anything about. Possibly a group of cruel can do it Morgan" Harry turned back around with a wink. I was shocked. Not only at the fact that Harry believed in me actually getting this serve over, but because he remembered. With the bullies. But i didn't have time to think about that yet. I had to get this ball over. I did what he said, aimed at where i wanted the ball to go and i got it over! i was so happy until i saw the ball coming back towards me. Oh no! what was i supposed to do! Then i felt like i almost blacked out from the ball hitting me supppeerrr hard in the head and i fell to the ground. Harry got it over just in time winning the game for us with loud cheers coming from the students! WE WON! Everyone came running to me and hugging me! They actually believed i won the game for them! " You did it Morgan! What did I tell ya!" cried Harry walking towards me. " Yeahh, iguess i did! But we both did-" then i felt myself get light headed and before i knew it, i had collapsed and fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6  Knocked Out

Chapter 6  
>" Now see, this is one of the biggest reasons why she doesn't do sports, moves around for even a little bit, and this happens!" " Oh shut up Nat! Atleast she won the game!" I heard Niall yell. I woke up to my friends faces looking at me. Looked like i was in the nurses office. Along with my friends there was someone else with them too. Harry.<br>" Hey, Morgan. How are you feeling now?"Harry said to me with concern. "Oh better i guess, you know you didn't have to wait for me you know." "I know, but i wanted to. Well i guess now that your okay i should get to class, maybe we can hang out sometime?" " Yeah yeah! of course!" " Great!" He walked away with a wink and huge smile across his face and mine. "Wow your lover asked you to hang out! How do you feel about that huh?" Louis teased "Oh shut up Lou."

The rest of the week went by pretty good. But i'm pretty sure Harry forgot about our so called "Hang-out." I tried to ignore it but i just couldnt. It felt like i had been cheated on or something. Other than that I had become super popular at school! Everyone wanted to hang out with me, and i already had 3 parties to go to for the next 3 weekends just from the volleyball game! Who knew i could love something i hated once so much? As i walked to my locker to get the books for my next class, i opened the locker door and a note flew out. It said " Hey Morgan! Sorry if it feels like i've been ignoring you. Just had a lot of things to do this week. Meet me lake near the back after school?" signed Harry. I didnt need it to be signed to know it came from him, after all he was the only one who called me Morgan. I was so excited words just coudn't explain. Hey this could be just our first date!

I did just as Harry said to and headed for the back of the school, hoping he would actually be there. Luckily, he was. He was standing there in a gorgeuse Jack Willis shirt that made him look like he just came out of a modeling magazine, with his gorgeuse green eyes, and a smile as if he were glad to see me coming. "Hey Morgan!" He said ith a smile. " Hey, but you know you really gotta stop calling me Morgan. I have a name yano..." "I dont know, I'd prefer calling you Morgan, but just for you I gues i'll start getting used to Rachel." "That's better." The way he said my name, with his beautiful voice, was just beyond words can explain. "So, you still remember about the bullies don;t you" I asked. " Yeah why wouldn't I, after all i got expelled from a fight i had with them because of someeboddyyy..." He teasingly elbowed me. " hey you can't say that! It's not like i told you to go pick a fight with them or anything." Oh Shit. Now i was being a bitch. What was I gonna do. " oh im sorry,, i didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate what you did and i even tried to say thank you to you a bunch of times but I thought you chose to ignore it and didn;t want anyone talking to you about it specially a loser like me who you probably would never remember- hey hey wait. Hold on their girl." Harry interupted. " You are not a loser and i didn't forget who you were. Yeah your right i did kind of choose to ignore it and move on but that didn't mean I didn't want to talk to you. I didn't come to you myself cause honestly, i just didnt know what to say. If you came and yano maybe just said thanks, i would have an excuse to talk to you right?" "I know I'm so sorry" " I'm just kidding it's alright, you look cute when your embarassed." I shyly smiled. We talked for hours and he finally dropped me home. This was turning out to be one of the best weeks ever! 


	7. Chapter 7  The new boy

Chapter 7  
>" You know, maybe once in a while you could text me letting me know how late your gonna be so i dont have to wait for you for hours in this hot weather! Louis was complaining as i picked him up in my car. "Sorry, geez." "Yeah you better be. So hows it going beween you and ? Has he made his move yet?" " No, and stop calling him ! He's not my "Lover" alright? And no cause i'm not really expecting him to. I think he just sees me as a close friend." "Oh yeah really? A friend who hangs out with him after school everyday that can't stop texting eachother. Yeah okay then." It was true. Me and Harry had been getting along quite well, and to be honest, i think he was kinda into me, and i was kinda expecting him to have made a move by now. " Yeah well whatever, who knows it could happen, it could not.. time will tell" "Yeah yeahh" and we drove off to a start to a new week at school!<br>As me and Louis were entering in the school we noticed a lot of people walking around and gossiping. Not like it was anything new, but all the girls were freaking out like they just saw Justin Bieber walking through the building. " What's all this about?"asked Louis looking pretty confused like me. We noticed all the girls whispering and talking and  
>acting all girly. What was going on? Then I realized what was happening. New boy. He came in walking our way with an attractive strut, ignoring all the girls dying over him and walking through. He had jet black hair, that was pulled up into a quiff and wore a black and white varisity jacket. He walked by me kind of giving me a smile while going to his locker. I've gotta admit. He was pretty hot. Who was this guy?<p>

- -  
>After all the drama from this morning, we all soon calmed down and began the school day. After 2 long tortorous periods it was finally lunch, and i headed to caf to sit with my best friends. Even though my popularity had increased big time i still chose to sit with my friends. " So, whats the deal with the new guy? He's already so popular!<br>I mean have you seen all the girls falling over him!" said Niall as he took a big bite from his sandwich." Well you can't him, he is pretty damn hot!" said Ashley in denial. " Yeah thats what you think." Niall argued back. " C'mon help me out here Rach!" "Sorry Niall, I've gotta be honest, he is." "Hey back off, he's mine! You've got Harry" said Ashley. Not really, even i wasn't sure what was going on between us. "Yeah, in your dreams. Your gonna have to wait in line along with the rest of those girls, hey Rach, what's wrong? You look kind down." "Nothing Nat, it's just"-BRINGG! and there was the bell interupting me as always.

I headed off to geography being late again, and having to sit at the back. You come just a couple minutes late and all the seats are taken! Gosh! I quickly went to the back and sat my self down in my desk by the other empty desk right beside me. I put my books away, and then came that annoying girl screeching noises again. That meant one thing. The new guy must be here. He walked in without an introduction and sat himself down right beside me, probab;y because it was the only seat left. I was usually a pretty friendly type of person so idecided to introduce myself. " Hey, my name is Rachel and trust me, your in for a long 60 minutes of pure boredom." He laughed as he looked at me with those big brown eyes. i dont know what is up me with and eyes. " Hey, I'm Zayn. aha good to know!" " Yeepp! And it's not like this teacher doesnt make geography boring than it already is! The only awesome thing that ever happens in this class is if the teacher forgot to photocopy one of our pages and don't have to do the work.. oh wait unless she makes us copy it out instead then even that isnt awesome!" " Oh that sucks! Well, aslong as i have a funny girl like you sitting beside me all year to keep me entertained, i think im good to go!" He said with a smile. So I was sitting beside the hot new kid, who every other girl was crazy jelous of me for, he talked to me, and i think even flirted a bit. This was gonna be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8  The start of the Adventure

Chapter 8  
>This popularity was becoming pretty awesome ! Every weekend i had a party to go to but this one, would be loads of fun! And maybe Harry might even make his move. But of course, to come and wreck all the fun comes my family and their plans to go to my grandparents on the country side. Uber boring and absolutley nothing to do, plus missing out on chance of Harry asking me out! Rachel and her family drove to their grandparents house, but seperatly. Because of the deal Rachel had made with her parents. I she went, she would act like she was having tons of fun and enjoy herself only but only if she could leave early with her car. So, her parents ended up agreeing and let her bring her car.<p>

After the most boing couple of hourse of my life, finally! I get to go home! I took my chance just as my grandparents were planning on watching one of their olden time movies again. Phew ! Was i saved! Rachel kept driving, hoping she would make it back in time to join that popular partyy! Suddenly, the car started to slow down. "Shit, i forgot to get gas!"Rachel quickly took her phone out of her purse, realizing to her lucky, it was dead. What was she going to do now ? She was stranded pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and no cars were coming by to help either. Pretty much a deserted place with many chances of me getting killed by a serial killer, getting raped, or getting attacked by some wild animal! Rachel just waited and waited for a car to come by and sat on the bunker. She looked up and noticed a car coming by, not like they would be much of help. Probably look and just drive by. But oddly, the car started to slow down. It seemed like a very familiar car that she had seen before. As the driver rolled his windows down she realized who it was. It was Harry. Thank God! " Hey Morgan! Oh Sorry! I mean Rachel, what are you doing in the middle of the country side? Running erands?" "No, i was here to visit my grandparents and left early with this piece of crap that i forgot to fill up with gas!" "Well then what are you waiting for? Hop on in! Ill give you a lift!" "Oh my god thank you thank you thank you so much Harry! Your amazing you know that right?" " Sure, now get in!"

Rachel and Harry had a nice long chat and caught up with eachother a bit. "So you didn't go to the party? Cause i'm sure you were invited." asked Rachel. " Yeah i was, but i decided on not going. Who wants to go to a party every single weeekend right? Kinda gets a little too much." "y-yeahh, its so, stupid" Ashley answered back embarassed. Of course she was one of those people who enjoyed these parties very much and freaked out whenever she was invited. "Why do you think I'm some popular jerk?" asked Harry seriousley. "What?" " Yeah, question my popularity like i'm some kind of jerk that doesn't care about other people, im not like that yano." " I never said you were! I just said that i didn't know if I should talk to you when you first came to our high school cause i wasn't sure really what and how to say anything to you, you being so popular just made me think you werent interested in what i had to say." "You could have tried." "How could i when I had such a big crush on you!" Oh no. No way. She didn't just- yep. She just told Harry Styles she has had a crush on him, to his face! "You, you what? You had a crush on me?" "No! I mean i did, i mean long time ago, like i still like you and all, but no not like-" Woahh! Do you hear that" Harry interupted Rachel. " I think theres something wrong with the car, and look it's starting to slow down too!" And sure enough the car stopped moving and they were both stuck in the middle of nowhere once again. " Great now what, my phones dead too. Do you have yours?" "Nopee i left it at home" Harry turned and looked out a window then said "Hey i think thats like a little motel or something right there! Lets go see if we can check in or something!" " Okay let's go!"

They walked there way to the motel and Harry did the all the checking in. "Sir, we've only got the couples suite available, would you like to take that?" asked the receptionist. Harry just smiled, "haha yes of course, we'll take it."  
>Me and Harry Styles in 1 room... o.m.g. this was gonna be very exciting.<p>

"So i guess this is the room" Rachel said as she and Harry walked into the beautiful suite. "And must also be very expensive, how did you have all the money for this? I can't let you pay for it all, let me split half." "No no it's fine. That rich dad of mine earns his money for a reason,, to spoil me. I don't mind at all." "Thanks Harry, your a really great guy." "I'm not the only great pereson in this room." he answered. Once again one of those flirty moments that he casually walk away to. We both weren't too sleepy yet, so we decided on watching a movie. The only movie they had available was "Love Actually" which ended up being pretty good...actually! Even Harry loved it. " That was a pretty good movie, wasn't it! Aww Harry your getting a little teary eyed now aren't you..." teased Rachel. "What! Nooo Noo im nott!" "Yess you areeee! I can see your eyes watering upp!" "Noo i'm not! well you must not have a heart if you didn't cry at that beautiful scene there! C'mon you can't blame me!"whined Harry. " Excuseee meeee! Get over here!" Rachel chased Harry all around the room and started play fighting till the point they were on the bed tickling eachother so hard they couldn't breathe. They were laughing so hard, and having so much fun they didn't realize how close they were. Hary lifted his head up so his eyes met mine. Our eyes stared into eachother, this was it. This would be the moment where he would finally kiss me. His face got close to mine, both of our noses touched, then as his lips brushed against mine-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Of course, someone had to come and interupt now! "Umm, i think i'll get that." said Harry as he awkwardly got off from ontop of Rachel. "Yeah" Hate roomservice since that day...

"Well, i bet your pretty tired now, i guess we should head off to bed." said Harry. " Yeah, we shouuldd." We both then realized there was only one bed. " Umm,, okay well how bout you get comfy and sleep on the bed and i'll move my stuff over to the couch, does that sound good." "Yes, thank you once again Harry." "No prob Rach"  
>We both got comfy and before we knew it we drifted off to sleep.<br>-

I didn't realize how long i slept in till, probably because it was so dark and foggy outside. I woke up and found the room all tidied up, all of Harry's sleeping stuff neatly piled in a corner, and the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. I got up and headed for the kitchen to see Harry cooking up a meal, that looked like it would be for the both of us. "Oh hey! Morning! How did you sleep? Fine i hope?" Harry asked with a friendly smile. "Yes thank you, i slept pretty well, but it's hard to believe you might have. See, that couch may look like it's super comfy, but i know it's not." i replied back laughingly. Harry laughed as he finished cooking his bacon and eggs. "Well, this was supposed to be a surprise, kind of like a breakfast in bed type of thing, but since your here, eat up!" Wow. What a perfect guy. He could cook, he kept the place neat and tidy, and was generous enough to sleep very uncomfortably for a girl. he was just... amazing. " Wow Harry! These are delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this? I love it!" "haha! Well i dont know if you knew this but... i actually worked in a bakery! And by working in a bakery, i knew my way around food and ingredients, and knew what type of foods would taste good together. Just something i've always known hot to do. I know it seems girly, but whatever." " No, no not at all! I think it's great you can cook like this! Someday that very special girl will be very lucky to have eaten this amazing food made by you!" Oh great! I did it again! Alll of my attempts to flirt always ended up in showing him i had an even bigger crush on him. But he always laughed it off as if i were just joking.

After we ate, and got freshened up, we sat by the T.v. watching some X Factor. "You know, I've always wanted to be on that show, imagine the whole journey. From auditions, to bootcamp, to judgeshouses, to the live shows! It would just be my dream come true!" said Harry proudly, "Well then why don't you try it out? I'm sure you would be great! But hey i didn't know you enjoyed singing?" I asked curiousley. " Well yeah not too much, just a little bit now and then, and are you kidding me? Actually try it? Lots of people have dreams you know, most of which that are impossible, just like this." " Nothing is impossible Harry, you've got to believe in your self to be able to accomplish these dreams. Course it's gonna take some work, but eventually it should work out!" I answered back noticing Harry looking at me with adoring eyes. For a minute we just locked into eachothers eyes not realizing how close we were sitting to eachother, and how long we were just looking into one anothers eyes. "umm... well, howbout you tell me some other dreams you have that you wish could come true!" I said trying to break the awkward moment we just had. I tend to do that when i get a little nervous. "uhmm, well.. hm.. i dont really know. Oh yee heres one! To go out with Caroline Flack one day, but you aint see that happening now do ya!" We both just laughed! "Well, I've always wanted to become a professional dancer. I'm pretty good at it, but I would like to get better." I told him. "Well, maybe, just maybe you can." Harry replied with a smile. " Oh heres one! Well actually it's not really a dream, more like a thought i've had and always dreamt of actually having experienced one day." "Oh yeah whats that?" "Well, i've always been a little filmy type, so I've always dreamt of the day of kissing a girl passionalty in the rain without caring about whats going on, and who's around us. Putting all of our thoughs and minds into eachother and nothing else." "Well Harry, I can say that you are a boy that really thinks things through, and has a very deep imagination!" " Hahaha! Wel you've got that right Rach!"  
>I was fiddling around in my purse when Harry came bursting through the room. " Do you realize what hotel were in right now? Were in the "Elle Palace" the most popular hotel of the town that costs like a billion dollars! We've been staring here for 2 nights so far with roomservice, do you know how much money we owe now! A LOT! " "Oh no ! Harry but i thought you had it, i even offered!" "Yes, yes i do have money, just not enough for what this is asking!" "No way! Well, then what are we going to do now?" I asked. Then Harry started looking at me sheepishly. " Okay, call me crazy, but I've got a plan, that may not be the best, but could work...and will be lots of fun.<p> 


End file.
